Cause and Effect
by cakepopramen-chan
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet Momo and Toshiro. What happens can change their lives forever. Rated T for violence.


**Haha…I just finished a story yesterday and I'm starting a new one… ;) I was looking through a bunch of stuff and got inspired by a section that said, "Bleach and Cardcaptor Sakura." I'm guessing not a lot of people are going to read or review, but please enjoy!**

Disclaimer:

Kon: What are you, some kind of flying bear?

(Kero transforms amd steps on Kon)

Kero: Well, unless you want your stuffing ripped out, I'm Cerberus, guardian of the seal. My master is Sakura Kinomoto, Master of the Clow.

Kon: Do I have to say your full name or is Cerberus okay?

Kukai Utau Ramen: Guys! You're hear to say the disclaimer.

Kero: Ramen-chan doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Kon: Or Bleach.

Kero: But if she did, I bet she'd erase you!

Kon: Ramen-sama! Tell me it's not true!

Kukai Utau Ramen:…

Kon: No one appreciates me, not even the fans! My popularity has dropped from beginning to end! Rukia! You still appreciate me, right?

Rukia:…

Kon: Wahh!

Sakura: Kero-chan, apologize to Kon-chan.

Kero:…

Sakura: Kero!

Kero: I-I'm sor-sorry.

(Kon smiles)

Cause and Effect

Chapter 1: An Accident on Purpose

Sakura was walking with Syaoran to the food lines at Tokyo Disney. They spotted a girl with black hair and a guy with white hair. They stared at the guy with a puzzled look. They were sitting on the bars that separated the lines for food. The girl seemed really cheerful and the guy, contently listening to what she was saying and sometimes faintly blushing. Those people, were Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Histugaya. They were sent on a mission to Tokyo to get rid of the arrancars that popped up every now and then. During their free time, they went to Tokyo Disney. What really happened was Shusui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8, wanted to see them grow in their relationship. What better place than the happiest place on Earth?

So anyway, Sakura was watching their conversation and accidentally blurted out, "Why does your boyfriend have white hair?"

Sakura's face went into full blush.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry," Sakura explained.

Momo, who's face was blushing as bad as Sakura replied, "I-it's ok."

"Gosh, were you always that rude?" Toshiro asked with a slightly smaller blush.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude," Syaoran said, "You don't have that much of a right either! You bleached your hair! How do you think your mom feels about you dying your hair and then spiking it in this weird fashion!"

"Um, excuse me, but this is how my hair naturally is," Toshiro explained.

Toshiro was so blinded by his "rage" that he didn't notice the weird spiritual pressure.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorin-" Toshiro started.

"I summon the water-" Li said.

The girls pulled the guys away before they could do any damage.

"Syaoran, I know that white haired guy didn't need to get so mad at me or you, but you didn't have to use your cards…" Sakura said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing others criticizing you, but you were a little nosey," Syaoran apologized.

"Yeah, that kinda just came out…" Sakura said sheepishly.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo said, "You didn't have to be so harsh."

"Sorry, but she was prying," Toshiro defended.

"And pulling out Hyorinmaru is a little extreme…" Momo said.

They all enjoyed the rest of their time at Tokyo Disney. Sakura and Momo leaned on their guys' shoulder during the closing fireworks.

As everyone was leaving the park, Toshiro and Momo saw a hollow, and Sakura and Syaoran felt a weird presence.

"Arrancars!" Toshiro shouted, "How did I not sense that before?"

"What is that?" Syaoran said, "They have masks like the monsters we've been spotting in Tomoeda, but they're…human looking."

They both had been training, so they're powers now allowed them to see ghosts.

"Whatever it is we have to protect the people here," Sakura said, "By the power of the stars! Staff made by Clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release! Fly!"

Her staff took form with wings attached so she could fly with Syaoran. They flew up to the arrancar.

Toshiro and Momo ate their soul reaper candies and headed for the arrancar.

"Fools! What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked.

"Fools? Is this the thanks we get for being here?" Syaoran said.

"Wait, how can you see us?" Toshiro questioned.

"Haha. For a moment you sounded like, a ghost! You're dead!" Syaoran realized.

"Yeah and not just spirits. We're soul reapers," Toshiro explained, "And you should get away unless you want to end up dead."

"Don't worry! We have powers as well," Sakura said cheerfully.

"At last, you guys stop all the chi-chat and come over here. I decided to play fairly and wait until you finished talking," the arrancar said, "Now, let's play!"

"Snap Tobiume!" Momo said.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro announced.

"Windy! Become a chain that binds!" Sakura said.

"I summon, the water dragon!" Syaoran said.

Their combine hits hit nothing. The arrancar had used sonido to get away. He was no where in sight. They all heard the same message. "I'm sorry but my boss has just called and wants me back at the base. Perhaps you should thank him. He just saved your butts. You should know I'm in a group that decided not to follow Aizen. Don't underestimate our strength. We knew that Aizen was going to fail. I'll be back soon! Adios!" the arrancar's voice echoed.

"You best be on your guard for the future," Toshiro warned, "You have no idea when or where that arrancar is going to strike."

"Here, take this," Momo said handing each of them a soul pager, "Whenever you see him or another like him, give us a call. We'll be there in a flash."

"You guys seem to know a lot about this topic, so what are the monster with the masks called?" Sakura asked.

"They're hollows, they're fallen souls," Toshiro explained.

"I'm amazed that you humans can see them. It's like Ichigo Kurosaki and his sister…" Momo said.

"I'd feel uncomfortable having someone call us, "You humans," I'm Sakura Kinomoto and that's Syaoran Li," Sakura said.

"I'm Momo Hinomori, lieutenant of the 5th company and that's Toshiro Histugaya, Captain of squad 10," Momo explained.

"Judging by your titles you must be very strong," Syaoran commented, "Oh yeah, Sakura's master of the Clow."

Sakura laughed quietly.

"I hope we meet again!" Momo said warmly.

"Yeah we'll defeat uh hollows together!" Sakura said.

They all said, "Bye," and left.

**Okay! That was kind of like my intro, so since there's no recap, I'll do a preview! (Don't expect this all the time)**

Preview: 65 years later, Syaoran and Sakura had now entered the Soul Society. They had both passed Soul Reaper School with ease. Sakura was Captain of Squad 3. She was awesome at kido because she found it similar to using the Clow Cards. Of course, she still kept them. Syaoran was Assistant Captain of Squad 13. Captain Ukitake said that he reminded him every now and then of Kaien. Tomoyo had entered the 4th company as a 8th seat. Yukito/Yue stayed in the Rukongai district to take care of Toya.

**Please review if you want to see the next chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
